someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth Behind Aku
Alright, so this has been wandering through my mind for awhile now, and I just wanted to put this out. After reading through the whole " Power Puff Girls-Samurai Jack universe theory" I came to a realization of something. The theory of the Power Puff Girls being in the same universe as Samurai Jack basically explains that both shows take place in the same universe. Evidence supporting this were the similarities between townsville(from the Power Puff Girls) and the future timeline that aku had sent Jack into. Describing that he was sent into a post apocalyptic version of townsille. This made me conjure up my own continuation explaining the theory to what really happened. Ever wonder how townsville became the post apocalyptic future that is seen in the show Samurai Jack? Well this takes place a short while after Jack defeats Aku, and Aku sends him through the time portal. After Aku finally manages to get rid of Jack, he sets his eyes on townsville. There he encounters the Power Puff Girls, who engage him in an all out battle. The 3 heroins eventually fall, and aku takes over townsville. People might wonder why specifically townsville? Well basically this goes back to who aku really is or used to be for that matter. My theory to this, is that this ties into some factors that tie into the bible. Aku is really the villainous character Mojo jojo, the fallen son of Professor Utonium. Proffessor Utonium is the one with the scientific knowledge to everything, and that person is GOD. The Power Puff Girls how I see it, are the 3 archangels sent to protect townsville. Now there are 3 more characters that tie into this whole bible phenomenon. Him, Mojo jojo, and Samurai Jack also tie into this theory. Him is the pure essence of the devil, who takes over Mojo Jojo, the individual I describe to be the anti-Christ, and transforms into the menacing Aku. Aku and the Power Puff Girls engage in an all out struggle between good and evil, but to no avail for the Power Puff Girls, with Mojo's intelligence, and the pure raw power of Him, eventually overwhelms them, taking out the last hope for humanity, thus afterwards Aku slaughters Professor Utonium, and takes his rightful hand as ruler of the world, turning it into the hellish nightmare that Jack soon finds himself in. These factors also all tie in to the book of revelation. Samurai Jack is who I describe to be the son of GOD. How this is possible is another theory that Professor Utonium may have been the real father to Jack, and somehow Jack ended up being raised by his mentors in a far away land, who taught him the way of the Samurai and defeat the anti-Christ. Aku saw Jack as a threat to his plans, and used the time portal to send him to the future, where another epic struggle between good evil takes place and it is up to Jack to return to his time, and aid his long lost father. Category:Theory Category:Television Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story